He Took Her Away From Me
by Slicer SallyX5X
Summary: <html><head></head>Otis has changed and Vikas is the one to suffer. But how does Vikas' life change when he meets the lovely, beautiful, Nadya? I own nothing. Hopefully you can all remember Nadya.</html>
1. Chapter 1

You Took Her Away From Me

_ Why have I gotten myself this deep in hunger... I need to feed... _

Vikas thought. Vikas hadn't eaten in months. Vikas was too deep in though of what Otis had told him just a few days before.

** "**You need a woman, Vikas. You need to get out of the house and out of my face!**"**_ Why is he so heartless?_, he thought. He_  
><em>

hadn't done him wrong in anyway. He even gave him the things he wanted and he gave him nothing in return. Not even a friendly hug. Otis has treated him in the of worst ways...

"Vikas! Why is this blood thin?" He heard that voice and knew he was in trouble.

"I don't know... I'm sorry, master..." Vikas said as he shuddered with fear. His heart racing and his mind doing the same. _That blood was thick. I know it was. How is it not? _He thought as he pondered how he was now being scolded for a task he had completed correctly.

"You better be! Come here." Otis' voice boomed at the first words and the last were in a fake calm tone.

Vikas froze with fear. If he doesn't he will get more punishment than Otis planned. This is not the first time he has been "punished" He has done so many humiliating tasks. This all just started one day when they had been out for a friendly dinner...

**Flashback **

"I brought a special knife for cutting the sausage, Vikas...", Otis said this with a smirk. Vikas wondered what he was smiling about. He had been smiling like that ever since he had arrived. He thought it was good at first because Nelly had died and was happy about Otis moving on. But the he kept on with the smile. It was like and endless smile from Mr. Rodgers.

But this was no knife. This was no knife at all. It was but a wooden stake. Twas sharp and could pierce skin in a swift motion. Vikas felt a strong sense of fear and soon shrugged it off as a pranked Otis tried to pull.

"Oh, Otis. You have fooled me. You are quite the joker, my friend.", Vikas chuckled in his heavy Russian accent.

Otis placed the tip of the stake to Vikas' heart and soon formed and evil grin across his lips.

"Okay, Otis. You can sto-", Vikas' words were cut short when Otis pressed the weapon in deeper. This is when Vikas was staring to get frightened. His stomach balled up and went to his throat. His friend now an enemy?

"I'm afraid I'm not trying to fool you...", Otis said as he struck Vikas in the head with the butt of the steak. Vikas stumbled to the ground and was barley still awake. He felt very weak as he started being dragged by his hair. His questions. His worries. His fears. He didn't know what to do. He was then propped against the head board of the bed and soon felt a splash of cool water. He jumped up in panic of his thought being shot off to a new attention. Otis sat just above his waist.

"Guess what we are going to do tonight?", Otis chuckled and he straddled Vikas' hips.

"You... What are you doing? Why are you doing thi-"

"Shhh Shh Sh... You don't get to talk anymore."

With that Otis grabbed the collar of Vikas' shirt and began to violently tear at the clothing.

"Stop! Please! Otis, whats wrong with you?"

"Shut up and take this! You're a man right? Oh wait. You're not. You're a slut!"

Otis removed Vikas' shirt by force and headed for his lower clothing.

"Otis, stop!" Otis then gave Vikas an infuriated expression. He was not going to deal with his non-cooperation and Vikas knew he wasn't. Otis removed the belt from Vikas' pants and his own from his pants. He looped his hands in both and strapped them to the bed post. He was now at Otis' mercy. But none will be granted tonight.

"There. Now you can't deny it. Now stop your whining!"

Vikas was now restrained. He could not even move his own legs. Fore Otis was making him unable to all escape attempts. He had to find another way. He had too.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! RAPE! PLEASE! HELP" He then was silenced with tape to his mouth. The duck tape sealing off his wails and cries.

"Shut up!" Otis removed all clothing between them. Vikas just laid there. Humiliated. His friend was now doing such things to him. Why?

"You look so much better...", he whispered. "I could eat you right up...", the other vampire said in a seductive voice. All Vikas could do was sit and wait for the agonizing pain. Otis readied his position as his manhood was lined up with Vikas' tight entrance. He slammed it in and made him feel like his whole body was being smashed. The pain from then on continued. Another slam with greater force as tears ran from his eyes.

"Mmmm... So tight..." How was he taking pleasure in such a crime? He kept his motion. No matter my protest. In and out of him with his painfully long, non-lubricated penis. In and out. In and out.

"Mmm! Nnnnn! Stmmmp!", was all Vikas could utter as he knew Otis was close to his climax. He gave him a hard thrust that went deep into Vikas. Vikas shot up in pain had pulled hard at his restraints with no let up from them.

"MMMMMMM! MMMMWWWW!", Vikas screamed through the tape. He could not do a thing as the white, creamy liquid filled him.

"Oh, Vikas..", Otis said as he got off and put on his clothes. "That was so nice. And you know what?" Vikas was now sitting in his own bed that was now drenched in semen and his own blood. Ruined.

"Theres more where that came from. You're my bitch now!" He bit down on his neck and drank his blood. Vikas tensed with pain and was stunned with how Otis went to such stress to turn him into his drudge. His eternal slave. Its like he has now sold his soul to the Devil himself. He still asks, Why?

**End of flashback**

Now here he is. A slave of Otis. Starving and weak. He walks down a dark street. Only the shine of the moon lighting my path. And he sees it. _My food! My precious! Those rubies... Running through those veins_, he thinks as he nears himself to his late dinner. His fangs burst through his gums and are throbbing. Wanting the crimson.

Vikas dashed to his food and tripped it. Catching it in his arms. Its helpless now as he look at... her face...

"Take my money... My jewelry... Anything! Just don't hurt me! Please...!", those words full of such fear.

She was so helpless. This woman. This beautiful woman. Her Russian accent echoed in his ears. Her heart beat was fast and almost muted her voice. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. A tall and skinny woman. She looked very delicious but at the same time, so innocent. He can't pluck this beautiful flower...

"Don't worry, my lady... I... Uuhh..."

"Yes?"

What to say? He quickens his thinking and finds the right save._  
><em>

_ "_Certainly a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be walking alone in such a neighborhood. May I walk you home?"

She looked at Vikas with a suspicious look and answered. Her voice so... Drawing...

"You seem like a charming man."

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers tenderly.

"Such soft hands. Let me take your bags."

"Thank you." she said with a smile that made him melt.

They both walked in the darkness and reached her home. A small house big enough for two.

_ "_Thank you..._"_

"Vikas."

"Nadya."

Such a wonderful name. He shuddered at the name and turned to jello at her voice.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Vikas asked as his mind screamed, "_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes!_"

"Alright. Seven o'clock. My place." She said with a smirk and winked her eye in his direction as a goodbye.

Was this love? Was he in love? Impossible! He just met her. This... woman. This amazing woman. Vikas doesn't even know her full name and yet she has stolen his broken heart...

He quietly mumbles under his breath. "I hope Otis doesn't find out..."


	2. She Still Loves Me

**Chapter 2**

Heather Brewer owns all. Even Nadya.

**Vikas' point of view.**

This woman was truly amazing. She was humorous, very intelligent, and beautiful. Oh how she was beautiful. He hair was long and flowed as graceful as a river. Her face was so bright that the angels above envied her beauty. And her sent... Oh how it was intoxicating... When I smelled her I would have to do all I could to not attack her with my blood lust.

My blood lust. That was my big secret from Nadya. She knew nothing of my deadly addiction and was also far from knowing how her sent would send me into such a tizzy. I am a vampire. I can not escape what I am and what I always will be. I will have to tell her so she knows why she is sixty years of age and I am still in my early forties. She must know about my life. Tonight.

I make my way to her house. We have been together for a little over a year and I have to say this year has been really good. Tolerable. She makes me forget about the mistreatment Otis bestows unto me everyday. Every strike to the face was replaced with a passionate kiss. Evey molestation was covered by a lovely hug and a comforting talk on how it was all going to be okay.

I reach her home and know I must tell her the truth. No matter how afraid I am, I ring her door bell and it rings a lovely tune. She answers the door with a smile and her hello filled with a heavy Russian accent.

"Vikas, It is very nice to see you.", she says and gives me a small I(but pleasuring)kiss. I must get this over with.

"Nadya, love, come sit down. I must tell you something that you must know if we continue dating."

"What is it?" My heart beats faster and I am filled with nervousness. I let my fangs slide out of my gums and she is stunned.

"I am a vampire.", I say as my voice cracks slightly. She looks very shocked and looks as if infuriated. She stands up and looks at if she was about to leave. I then am filled with fright of losing her.

"Nadya, please! Don't leave!", I cried and soon realized it was not needed. She pulled me into a long kiss. Her lips so soft and tender. How could she love a monster like me? How could she love someone who lives off the life source that she also shares?

"Vikas, do you think I love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, my love!"

"Then I do not care what you are. Just one thing."

"Anything for you, my love."

"I do not want to become your kind. I do not want to be a vampire. I want to live my life. And end it as a normal person. Do not try to turn me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my love. But you see I have this thirst for blood, and yours smells delicious. I could make you my drudge if I am to drink from you."

"What is that?"

"You pretty much do everything I tell you."

"As long as I am not a vampire.", she says and pulls me into a loving kiss. This kiss lasts long and is so sweet. Her lips so smooth and her blood... Just a bite. No! I can't do this to her. I can't make her my slave. It would be too painful. It would be heartbreaking to see her do things I ordered against her will. I can't do that to her...

I pull away so that her intoxicating sent can not hypnotize me into a regretful act.

"Vikas, are you alright?"

"I am... My apologies, Nadya."

"Don't apologize. Besides, we weren't finished..."

And with that, she kissed me hard and I kissed back. She circled her arms around my neck as mine went down to her nice waist. Soon our hands found each other's bodies and clothing was starting to come off. It was as if we knew this was to happen and knew just what to do.

She removed my shirt as I unbuttoned her shirt and was now working on the zipper of her skirt.

I was so lost in Nadya's beauty that I hadn't realized she had gotten my pants and undergarments off. We were finally exposed when I threw her panties to the floor. Here she was. In her natural beauty. Her breasts were so succulent and smooth to my gentile touch. Her lower area was nicely shaved and inviting,

Her whole body seemed to be glowing from head to toe. And she was all mine. Tonight she was going to be all mine. And I was all hers, I lined myself up with her and kissed her as I gave her a thrust. As I did so, she tightened her legs around my waist. Oh how she was so tight! And wet!

"Oh... Vikas...", she moaned as I kept a steady rhythm with her. Her moans getting louder and more arousing.

"Mmm... Yes.. Yes..."

I started to moan from the pleasure received and given.

"Mmmm... Nadya... You are so sexy..." I then quickened my pace. The friction feeling so amazing.

"Oh! Vikas! You are so good! Yes! Yes! Yes!" her moans were now driving me crazy as I made my thrusts harder and more assertive.

"Nadya! You are so tight!" with those words, I kissed her neck and started to trace them down her neck and between her breasts. Her back arched as she was lost in pleasure.

"Aaaaah! Ah! Mmmmm! Don't stop!" I then licked her nipples and she shot up from the bed.

"Vikas! I'm almost there!" I was getting close too as I gave her the biggest thrust. I was so ecstatic when she came while moaning my name.

"VIKAS!", I pulled out and fell to her side. I was exhausted. But I then thought... That was amazing! Oh how she was so beautiful! Oh how she moaned my name! Oh how she loved me so much... She loved me. She really loved me. And I had to loved her. This love was not fools' gold nor was it for pleasure. It was pure, true, honest love. And the sex we just had...

Was love... Not lust...


	3. That Sneaky Bastard!

**That Sneaky Bastard!**

**Third person point of view**

Vikas had a wonderful time with his beloved that the time had slipped his mind. It was very late and he prayed to God that Otis was not awake at this time. He couldn't bear another punishment or endure the hateful words that were barked at him everyday. He swallowed the lump in his throat and headed for home.

He stealthily tip toed into his home. Avoiding the cracks and bumps in the floor that he had remembered not to trip on. He was close to his room. He was starting to get relieved that he was feet away from his safety. He was so relieved to be in the safety that Otis did not know a thing.

He was in his room and closed the door. He let out a sigh..

"Well hello, Vikas." Vikas practically jumped from his own skin at that voice. The voice he knew all too well.

"It is very late. Tell me, what are you doing out at this time of the night?"

"I-I-I was getting a late night snack.", Vikas stumbled on his words. His heart was just about to explode from his chest and confess to everything that had happened that night.

"Oh were you? Hmmm. I guess these are lying to me..." Otis throws something on the floor. Something that could not be mistaken. Something that made chills go up Vikas' spine. The objects were pictures. And Vikas recognized them all too much. It was evidence of Vikas and Nadya's intercourse. There was her body. Exposed to a stranger! This was so humiliating. I had no clue of his presence when with her.

"You do know this is against the law. And yet you do this anyway. Tisk... Tisk... Tisk..."

"Please, Otis! I beg of you! Do not tell the Elysian council! Please!"

"Oh quit your crying!" Otis scolded and took a moment on silence.

"Elysia now knows. Sleep now. We have a big day ahead of us."

Vikas stood in his room. Frozen. He could not move a muscle no matter how hard he had tried. He was so angry with Otis. Seems he couldn't hold his rage in. He felt something. He felt a change in his being. He didn't feel fear of Otis. He felt HATE! He wanted him dead! How dare he disturb his love life! HOW DARE HE! He wanted him dead... He laid his head on his pillow. He wished all this was a dream. But he knew quite well that it wasn't...


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

Sorry I have not introduced myself in many ways. I am Slicer Sally. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on the reviews. You can also send me messages. I don't care. All greeting and thanks to any fans of this little story.

~Slicer


	5. The Trial

I know that the past chapters have been kind of boring but its going to get real good now.

**The Trial**

Vikas walked into the court room with Nadya. Their faces filled with fright. They didn't know how to react to what was going to happen. They didn't even know what was going to happen at all! Vikas just turned to his love and saw the fear in her eyes. He saw the fear and a bit of hate. Hate? How could she feel hate towards something he could not control?

"All rise. Introducing Judge Em." said one of the guards as Em sat down. She slammed her gavel on the podium and everyone was seated.

"Vikas, you are guilty for falling in love with a human. How do you plead?"

"I-I-I." He stumbled on his words. He was so nervous. His love was hanging by the thinnest thread.

"Just as I thought. You know you are guilty. You knew the law and broke it! And for that there are punishments." Vikas froze at those words. "Death to you or her, or she becomes one of us. The choice is yours."

"I will die. Nadya, you don't want to be a vampire. I will take the blame. It was all my fault, you're honor." Vikas pleaded. Desperate for her life.

"No your honor. I will die." Nadya said with a calm but shaking voice. She was just as scared as Vikas was.

"I will change the human, your honor." Otis blurted with a small smirk. He set this up! He wanted to do this just to make Vikas more miserable than ever! He wants to turn Nadya into a vampire! He wants to hurt Vikas in the worst possible way. He then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come, my dear. We have things to do." He laid his hands on her... He laid his hands on his love! And no one has gotten away with that and they won't start now!

"Nadya!" Vikas yelled as he ran at Otis with vampire speed and tackled him to the ground. He got on top of him and had pinned him down. He threw punches that made noises of thunder and gun shots. He was filled with so much rage and anger that he had to do this. He had to end Otis.

Security was now pulling Vikas off and Otis' wounds were healing at a good pace and he flashed a wide, wicked grin. Vikas could not stand for this! He punched the guard in the face and ran at Otis once again. Just before his fist was to meet contact with Otis, it was stopped by a hand. Otis' hand. Vikas was shocked. What was he to do now?

"Play time is over, My friend." He twisted his arm and pulled it behind his back. He then kicked him from behind into a wall. Vikas fell. Broken and hurt. He was then picked up by a strong pair of hands. Hands that he could not escape. He now witnessed his love taken to the other room. This couldn't be happening...

"Nadya. No! You're honor, please..." Vikas was helpless now.

"Its the law, Vikas. So sorry." She said in a sarcastic voice. Vikas then lost his cool completely.

"NADYA! NO! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! OTIS, YOU FUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! NADYA! NOOO! I'M SORRY, MY LOVE! I'M SORRY! NO! NOOO! NADYAAAAA..!" But Vikas' pleads were not effective to Otis. He carried her into the other room. The last thing he saw of Nadya's humanity were a pair of hateful eyes... A pair of hateful eyes...

He came out of the room with her blood on his lips. And he needed to see her. He was dropped to the floor and went to Otis. Boiling with rage.

"Where... is she?" Otis pointed to the doorway and there stood... His Nadya. He went to her and dropped to his knees. He raised his hands and pleaded forgivenesss.

"Nadya. I'm sorry. You do not deserve this. I did not want this to happen. I-"

"Vikas, I told you, I did not want to be your kind. I'm a vampire! I can run faster than a normal being! I can read minds! I... I can't even die! How will I die? Stake through my heart? Eating garlic bread? I should have left you the day I knew about your real self!" Those words pierced through his heart. He couldn't believe his love was speaking to him in such a way.

"But-But Nadya, I-I love you..."

"Well I don't love you!" Nadya walked on. Vikas crawled after her. His hands being stepped on and kicked away from her. He cried as she walked away.

"No.. No.. No..." She reached the door and didn't even look at Vikas

"Goodbye, Vikas. Forever." And with that, she leaped into the the oncoming sunshine of dawn.

Vikas had to get her back. He chased after her. But just as the sun started to shine, she hid into the darkness of an alley. But Vikas was not so lucky. His hand caught fire and the brightness of the sun consumed it.

"Ah! AAAH! OW! DAMN IT ALL" Thomas then appeared and helped put out the flames. Vikas' burns healed as he sighted Otis. He raced to him but was blocked by Thomas. Thomas' strength held Vikas back as Otis got away. But something was different. He saw fear in the eyes of the enemy.

"What did you do that for? I could have-"

"You could have what? Yeah you would! Then what? What then, Vikas?" Vikas collapsed to the floor. He had to hold himself to make sure the hole in his chest didn't spill his entire being onto the ground. He could only feel one thing at that point. Pain. He laid in agony and whispered the only thing he could, "Nadya..."


	6. Chapter 6

**No Need To Apologize**

Vikas' contact with the world was little to none. He didn't speak to his friends. He never thought of escape from his prison to enjoy a flirt with the illuminating shine the moon offered. Eating was occasional. Only one blood bag was devoured between months. He was becoming week and was as good as dust. Taking up space.

He was wasting away and he didn't even care. Not one thought passed through his mind that carried concern of his health or worry about death. He only thought of his lost love. Nadya. He thought of their year together and the love they had so strongly shared. Everyday he would take a painful walk through his memories.

Insanity was overcoming him. He held himself in his own arms and his mind transformed them into hers. His voice was not his anymore. Tunes in the shower were sang by Nadya. When he ate his monthly meal, the image of her soft, smooth neck took place of the flavorless plastic. Nights in his room were turned into nights with his love as he would strip and hump his mattress. His member receiving friction as he heard her moans and felt her legs wrapped tight around him. And every night he never fell asleep without his goodnight to Nadya.

Days would fade into night and months bleed into years. Vikas was now a lost soul. His body was hollowed and felt it was no longer his. It was Nadya's. His voice was hers. His arms, his legs, and his mind were hers. He had nothing anymore. He felt nothing at all. He suddenly heard a knock at the door. If it weren't for his sense of knowing the visitor, he would have ignored it and wouldn't lose a second of sleep wondering who it was.

But he knew who this person was. He was waiting for many years to see this person again. He walked to the front door and placed his hand on the door nob.

"Vikas, it is very nice to see you.", Otis said with a calm voice. He was not here on abuse duty.

Vikas didn't say a word. He only lead Otis into his home.

"It has come to my attention that-", he was trouble with what he was trying to utter. But to Otis, Vikas didn't seem to care. He saw Vikas as the spineless being he left him as.

"I must apologize for what I've done to you. I don't know what had come over me to treat you in such a way. You gave me happiness and I gave you misery! That was very wrong of me. Please, Vikas... Forgive me. Forgive a pitiful fool." His apology angered Vikas. He wasn't going to forgive Otis. Not without revenge first.

Vikas took Otis by the hair. He pulled him up to his face and looked him straight in the eyes and growled.

"What makes you think you can walk in here and beg my forgiveness?" He snarled as his fangs shot from his gums.

"I just came to-to make things r-right", Otis shuddered with fear. He was now on the other side of the punishment. He will face wrath.

Vikas throws Otis against a wall where he crumbles to the ground shortly after impact. Vikas runs at Otis with vampire speed and grabs the weary man by his shirt collar. He gives him another throw and he lands on the floor of the bedroom. Otis' eyes grow wide as he sees Vikas' eyes grow hate.

"If you came here a week after a trial I would have granted mercy and accepted." Vikas yelled and delivered a rough punch to Otis' face. The sound of contact was like thunder. Loud and startling.

"But you're fifty-three years too late!" Vikas screamed and pulled Otis up by his collar

"Please, Vikas! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" Otis pleaded with fear in his voice. Vikas ignored as he forced his foot down a wooden chair and kicking up a sharp wooden piece. He placed it to the vulnerable's heart. Eyes filling with hate and rage looked into the eyes filling with fear and sorrow. He pressed the wooden weapon deeper into Otis' chest and leaned to his ear to state a response to his apology.

"Apology accepted..."


End file.
